Winning
by mindmybiz
Summary: Everything's a challenge between Zoro and Nami. This seems to be one of the better ones. Rated M just to be safe, but this is NOT a lemon, just an adult(ish) situation -Oneshot


**Hey, nice to meet you. Before reading this please know:**

 **\- That this is rated M, so there are basically all curse words, and adult(ish) situations- I really consider it T but just to be safe**

 **-That I tried my best to keep them in character, but I apologize in advance if you find them to be OoC**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, how much is this watch?" Nami asked in an innocent voice, batting her eyelashes. The older merchant eyed her blatantly. "Well… It's 400 beli, but for you, only 300." Nami leaned against the counter, pushing up her breasts, with a pout on her face. "Oh… But I only have 200 beli," She pretended to sniff. Zoro rolled his eyes from a few feet away.

The typical routine Nami performed always seemed to work. She seemed to have them on their knees worshipping her within a minute of meeting her. How pathetic.

The chum waved enthusiastically to Nami as she turned her back to him, her wrist out, admiring her new watch. "Come again!," he almost begged, desire painted on his face. Nami walked a few steps away with a smirk," In your dreams."

She was looking for the next shop to scam when she saw a moss-colored head and a scowl. Nami smiled to herself, she needed some entertainment.

"Zoro, weren't you supposed to be with Robin? Did you get lost?," she taunted. Zoro frowned. "I'm not lost, Robin just ditched me. She went into some book shop."

Nami shoved her watch into his face. "Look, isn't it beautiful?" She bragged. "I got it for 150 beli, when it was actually worth 400!"

Zoro scowled. "Why did you do that Nami? Why seduce the poor guy just to save a few bucks?" Nami gave a cheeky smile. "It's what I do. Plus, every beli counts." She started walking down the busy street. "And it's not like I'm stole from him." The swordsman followed, close behind, and said, "It's wrong, is what it is."

Nami continued walking and huffed, "We're pirates, dumbass. What's your problem? It's harmless." Zoro grumbled, "Where are your morals woman? It's as good as robbery!"

Nami abruptly stopped, catching Zoro off guard. She spoke evenly. "Do you have brain damage? I already said, we're fricking pirates. It's what I do. And it's what I'll _keep_ doing until I get bored of it!" She started walking again. "It's not my fault men are idiots."

She kept walking as if he weren't there.

She was silent for what felt like ten minutes. Zoro was usually okay with quiet. And silence from Nami?... It was usually a blessing. But the air was full of tension and a moody Nami that was roaming the streets, ruining his chance to enjoy it.

He eventually cleared his throat. "So… Are you calling Sanji an idiot?" A smug smirk was tugging at his lips, but he kept it down. The navigator sighed. "Sometimes. But not really."

"Sanji's the only one you flirt with on the ship," he said. "So… Are you just using him?" Nami frowned and then replied coolly, "Zoro, I think that you're incredibly sexy." She kept her face blank, but was looking straight ahead. "Am I using you?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that. "What?"

"Maybe, I should let Brooke see my panties." She rolled her eyes. "Or maybe, I should flirt with Usopp. Or Chopper. Or for Christ's sake, _Luffy_." She tapped her chin. "Doesn't sound appealing though. "Probably not Franky either, I wouldn't want to step on Robin's toes..."

"What the hell does any of that mean?" Zoro interrupted, totally confiused. Nami shrugged half-heartedly. "Who else is there to flirt with on the ship? I guess it doesn't matter anyway, since I just flirted with you."

"That doesn't count," he denied, objection clear in his voice. "That wasn't flirting, that was just an accurate observation." This time he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Nami kept her bored expression. "Look who's flirting now."

Zoro looked to Nami. "Well then, I think you're incredibly sexy."

Nami cocked her head to the side. "Did you not just say, _'that doesn't count'_?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I know a way or two how to."

Nami laughed. "Now _that_ , was proper flirting. Well done."

Zoro bit his lip. Was it bad that her laugh sounded sexy? Was it bad that he wanted to bite _her_ lip? _Shit_. Due to his sexual and mental frustration, he growled and grabbed her arm.

Nami struggled against his grip as he yanked her to an alley on the side of the street they were on. "You moron!" She hissed. "What are you doing?" He let go of her and she leaned against the wall, trapped between it and his body. His extremely _close_ body.

Zoro responded confidently. "Winning."

Nami rolled her eyes. "At flirting? Oh please." Zoro grinned and leaned in closer. "All I have to do," his voice lowered, "is shut you up, right?" Nami stood her ground. "I mean sure, if you have the balls."

The swordsman cockily smirked. "Do you want to check?" Nami bit her lip but kept her cool. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." She was about to slide out and walk away when Zoro lightly pushed her back. His eyes flickered to her lips before he leaned down. "Shut up."

Nami's had a couple kisses before. None were even _close_ to the amount of passion that this one had. Nami felt like she was on fire.

His lips were chapped and tasted like sea salt and a hint of sake. His method was rough and heavy, but Nami liked it. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Nami broke away for air, breathing heavily. She met his intense gaze and held it. "Hot damn." She muttered, before Zoro's mouth was on hers yet again. Nami immediately opened her mouth for Zoro, simply wanting to feel _good_. His fingers rubbed small circles against her bare skin, at the hem of her shirt. Nami moaned into the kiss and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest.

Her hands hastily pushed down his haramaki and slipped under his shirt. She felt his rough surfaces, his smooth surfaces, and everything in between. Zoro stopped, but before Nami could whine, he began on her neck. Nami quickly tilted her head, giving him better access. A coil in her stomach began to tighten and Nami had to fight to stay standing. Her hands ran through his hair, and she yanked, making him moan.

He quickly trailed down her neck to her collar bone, and hit a spot that made Nami cry out softly. "Shit." She gasped. Zoro smirked against her skin and Nami breathed out, "Jesus, how are you so _good_ at this?"

"Jealous, Nami?" He taunted. Nami gave a breathy laugh. "Hell no. It's much more fun for me." Zoro chuckled and grabbed her thighs, keeping them both upright. After what felt like seconds, but was actually a few minutes, Nami purred into his ear, " _My_ _turn_."

Once again, she had her mouth on his. This time, she got to taste all of him. It was tangy and addicting. Zoro moaned when her hands slipped back under his shirt, her cool hands against his warm chest. He somehow used one hand to keep Nami up, and gripped the hem of her shirt, before slowly inching his free hand up.

His rough callouses felt all over her toned stomach, and the coil inside Nami tightened. Things were going fast. She could tell that soon enough he would try to take her shirt off. She took a breath, kissed him one last time, and then broke apart from him.

"This was fun," she panted, "but we're still in public." Zoro let her down and looked around. No one had seemed to notice them, suprisingly. "Fuck. Sorry."

"It's okay." Nami said quietly, still quite breathless. She looked Zoro up and down. "Who would've thought…" She muttered. He grinned cheekily. "I still really want to kiss you."

Nami chuckled and stood up straighter to give him a light kiss. She tried to smooth his hair a little, to make it look normal. After a minute of fixing their wrinkled clothes, she grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said. "I need to get a scarf, or the others will definitely notice this hickey."

* * *

 **I took 3 hours to write this, which is probably bad because it's only 1300 words. What took a while was to come up with an idea, for a while I was just staring at a blank document.**

 **This was actually my first ever kissing scene that I've written. Ever. I'm pretty proud, because if I read this in another fanfic I don't think I would have found it cringe-worthy.**

 **It is currently 2:04 and I have school in the morning so wish me luck!**

 **Also, please please please comment what you thought about this.**

 **I'm gonna label this as complete for now because it was originally meant to be a one-shot, but _maybe_ I'll add a chapter. That's a big _maybe._**

 **Okay, adios!**


End file.
